Hogwarts Visitors and Familys
by Shadowhawk63
Summary: Set in 7th year Hermione and Harry are chosen to guide some kids from anouther school. What will happen wait and see Rated for saftey HHr


Chapter 1

Harry watched snape put his greety eyes and then quickly pull them away. He alone new that Proffesor Severus Snape nad more than good intentions for Miss Hremionie Jane Granger and for that matter neither did his best friend Ron Weasley.

And for that mater neither do I, Stop thinking that harry you don't think about her that way your just friends!  
"These papers are do next class, if they arent in it will be a good long detention helping filch clean the trophy room it realy isent very pleasant is it Mr. Weasly " hesneered with a nasty grimance only he could have mistaken as a smile

"Snapewasbrutalthisclass" mumbled Ron threw his mouth full of food only extreamly a scilled ear could understand

"I realy don't think so he was nice to me"

"That's because he has the hots for you"

"What was that that you said Harry " Hermionie asked politly

"Nothing"

"So Hermione are you going with any one for the party the Huffrellpuffs are throwing this weekend" Ron cut in slyly

"No…. why" sheansered Slowly

hes going to ask her oh my gosh do something fast harry

'Because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me" I said quickly

"oh sure harry ide love to its casual right" she said with that smile he secretly dreamt of every night

Ron sighlently looked daggers at me he suddenly noticed that he had compition, it wasent going to be as easy as he thought .

"So what should I wear muggle close?" she asked completely unaware of the silghent war going on between Harry and Ron

"I've got to go its time for divination with Firenze bye"harry said quiqly

As harry got ready to open the great doors he sighed he was on his way back from quidich practice he felt a little un-covered his top part of his Quiddich uniform had been put out side on one of the Quiddich hoops and accidently blown away into the whomping willow he presumed it was done as a practical joke presumably by the slytherins. And since he was the oldest boy on the team no-ones other spare robes would fit so he was stuck walking back threw the great Hall with his shirt off.

Hermionie surprised, looked up as harry walked in on every one looking at dumbledoor for he had announced he had wanted to talk to us in the great hall. Harry had had to have a Quiddich practice during dinner because Angelina had said that the weather was perfect for tough training as she called it (meaning very bad like lightning,thunder, Rain,Rain and more Rain) she paused did harry have a shirt on oh my god what was he thinking it was freezing out there

I hope to god he put a self heating spell on him self  
But then she looked a little closer.

Wow look at those abs I think I like Quiddich now!

Then she heard a few whistles from the huffrilpuff table and from the raven claw table.

"Hay potter wanna come to our party tonight well let you in we promise" sounded a girl from hufrellpuff

"Hay potter nice abs" said Hannah Abot that was youshaly quight quiet.

"Knock knock knock if you will please quiet down" Dumbledoor cried to the entire Female population of Hogwarts an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Mr. Potter will you please go to the room behind me the one that you went in for the goblet"

Harry nodded with a worried look on his face and went to the back room.

"As I was going to say before Mr. Potter came in I was going to anounce a few visitors we have, we have a few visitors from a few schools you may not have heard of but any way they are hear for a few months to wach us and learn from us and may even be staying with us for the rest of the year if I may introduce them to you"

And with out waiting for a anser he looked at Proffeser Mcgonagle and whispered something in her ear

"But before I anounce them I have chosen a few from each house of you to mentor these Visitors.

"Everyone please go to the room in wich Mr. Potter went."

Mr. Malfoy and Miss Pansey parkson from Slytherin, Mr.Eion Toltor and Miss Susan Bones from Ravenclaw, Mr.Erny Mcmillon and Mrs.Hannah Abot Hufrilpuff and finally last but not least Miss Hermionie Granger and Mr. Harry Potter from Griffondoor"

Hermionie stood up and went to the room in wich Harry went and dazed with there luck, the others slowly followed the shurlly Gryfindoor.


End file.
